Talk:Day 6: 5:00am-6:00am
I found that the first entry under Background Information and Notes was a little confusing. When I read it, I got the impression that it was saying that the final segment of that episode was a long one too, so I thought I'd try to clarify it. Here's the original: :This episode, along with Day 5 5:00am-6:00am, is unique in that one of its segments (the final one) runs longer than the usual time (clocking in at almost 20 minutes). If Y'all think that the original should be there, then feel free to put it back in. --Fatelvis04 05:01, 22 May 2007 (UTC) Episodes Length? I don't know if this is notable or not, but does anyone have the figures on the actual length of this episode, it seemed particularly noticable to me, it appeared to have pretty constant adverts and ended a good 6 minutes before the actual hour (as opposed to only 2 or 3). -- (22:19, 3 June 2007) : According to 24's myspace page, there were only 3 commercial breaks as opposed to the typical 4, and the final act was a good 15 minutes long. In addition, the episode length was 44:55, which is, in actuality, about 2 or 3 minutes longer than the standard episode. --Deege515 23:19, 3 June 2007 (UTC) Did anybody notice? Bill Buchanan was relieved of his command in Day 6 12:00am-1:00am. In this episode, he returns to CTU with Jack, Josh, and Cheng. Bill gives orders to the security guards to "take him away'. He was fired, so he technically can't order anyone. Sk84life 23:34, 27 December 2008 (UTC) New image Either my new one or Jack's face from the last shot. The current one misrepresents the episode and has an incorrect aspect ratio which sticks out like a sore thumb in every list it's in. --Pyramidhead 02:26, April 13, 2010 (UTC) : I don't see the two options you're presenting, what are they? I rather like the promo with Jack at the end, and the aspect ratio doesn't bug me too much. 03:04, April 13, 2010 (UTC) ::I can't link it now. It's in the history of the current picture. Again, that or the closing shot of Jack's face. The main issue is that this one suggests that the sun completely rises by the end of this episode, when the whole thing is pretty much pitch black. It completely misrepresents the overall tone of the episode. --Pyramidhead 09:03, April 13, 2010 (UTC) ::: The one you uploaded in the file history of the current main image is nothing but a indiscernible smear on a device like an iPhone. I always vet main images for brightness and that doesn't pass muster. We need to always be thinking of visitors who don't have optimized screens or are surfing here using a handheld device browser. 23:33, April 13, 2010 (UTC) BGIN "This is the last time Jack says the final line of a season" - come on! This isn't notable - if it was the only time, maybe, but he also has it in s1, 3, 4, but not 2 or 5, there's no pattern. Anyone have any arguments for keeping it?--Acer4666 10:45, April 24, 2011 (UTC) : Ugh, none here. 21:51, April 24, 2011 (UTC) ::Well, I've removed it now that I remember. If anyone has any arguments, feel free to restore it then discuss. ::Haha just seen the one below it: "this is the last season finale to have Jack kill someone", I suppose I'll leave that in there...--Acer4666 23:14, April 24, 2011 (UTC)